


Достойный слуга

by Zolotilda



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Killing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolotilda/pseuds/Zolotilda
Summary: Читаем и наслаждаемся маленьким воспоминанием Саурона о днях, когда он жил под тяжелым и мрачным крылом своего господина - Мелькора.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 5





	Достойный слуга

Высокий золотоволосый узник в темных одеждах стоял напротив Ар-Фаразона — алчного короля Нуменора, который восседал на своем троне. Правитель поглаживал свою пышную бороду рукой, на пальцах которой сияли разными цветами с десяток драгоценных колец, украшенных редкими камнями. Темные кудри копной выбивались из-под тяжелой короны, обрамляя жесткое лицо, на котором блестели черные глаза. В мыслях короля стройные ряды кораблей уже двинулись далеко на запад к берега Амана и он произнес:  
— Хорошо, Тар-Майрон. Я подумаю о твоих словах. Стража, увести его!  
Стражники отвели пленного в его покои, закрыв на хитроумный замок. Он остался один в освещенной парой факелов комнате, где была простая деревянная кровать, стол и много рукописей, а также чистые холсты и угли для писания. Майрон лег на мягкую перину и закинув руки за голову усмехнулся.  
«Фаразон, как же ты наивен!»  
От короля за версту веяло огнем, который его охватывал при одной мысли о других землях, которыми можно завладеть, пойдя наперекор Валар. Его шаги просчитывались вперед на несколько ходов, а его мысли пахли мерзостью. Грязный и черный душой человек. Грядет великая песнь погибели, он чувствовал это. Но Майрон достойный слуга, хотя и недостойного господина и должен был исполнить свой план до конца.  
Он углубился в память, чистую и точную и вернулся к дням прошедшим. Майа почувствовал, как порядок внутри него нарушился. Что-то было не так. Его существо влекло к могучей темной энергии как никогда. Черные руки короля, обожженные Сильмариллями будто потянулись к нему из пучины времени и потоков музыки Айнур, обращенной вспять. Он почувствовал слабость и мгновенно провалился в темный сон.

***

— Каково это — быть слугой и божеством одновременно?  
Зычный голос прокатился громким утробным эхом по темным каменистым залам Ангбанда, отчего из подземелья гулко завыли волколаки. Отдавая едкую дань эльфийскому влечению к мелодичной речи, Мелькор произнес эту фразу вслух, сидя на своем троне, не давая своему покорному майа, стоящему позади, почувствовать музыку его мыслей.  
Слово «слуга» было сказано нарочито грубо, в уничижительном низком смысле, как у людей. У Валар такого не было.  
— Моя воля как божества быть достойным слугой достойного короля. В этом моя сила — сказал тогда Майрон так же звонко, но уже без присущего Мелькору металла в голосе. Слова зазвучали будто песня, величественная и глубокая, как воды Великого Моря. Мелькор, взглянул на любимого слугу, сверкнув огненными очами, и снова отвернулся к стене, сделанной из смолы, начищенной до блеска. В ней ярко отражались Сильмарилли, которыми любовался Черный Король. Их красота растворяла самую густую тьму крепости Властителя. Отражаясь от стен разноцветными лучами искрящегося света, они напоминали саму жизнь. Майрон видел, как жарко в короне из Самоцветов господину, как ему ненавистен их лик и одновременно желанен.   
— Ты сомневаешься, Майрон.  
— В чем? — мысленно спросил он.  
— Я слышу, как в тебе отзывается пение Перворожденных. Кажется ли это мне?  
— Нет, мой Властелин, не кажется. Я был в землях, восточнее Андуина и искал эльдар. Они хорошо укрывают свои поселения, в густом лесу Лоридана я почти никого не нашел.  
— Подойди — почувствовал властный приказ Мелькора слуга и подчиняясь встал рядом с троном своего Властелина. В музыке Мелькора майа услышал особую смуту, восторженную, безумную. Свет Самоцветов заиграл в его длинных волосах, отразился в доспехах, отчего он увидел в огненно-черных глазах властелина свое сияющее отражение. В нем он все еще был Майроном Прекрасным.  
Король взял его руку в свою и слуга почувствовал ужасную боль. Его будто жгло изнутри и он, едва сдерживая крик, с силой отдернул руку и упал на колени.  
Крепость сотряс жуткий утробный смех Властелина, похожий на раскатистый гром.  
Майрон в отчаянии стал творить музыку, тонкую еле уловимую, от которой снова хрипло завыли волколаки, а урулоки рассвирепели и оцарапали огромными когтистыми лапами стены Ангбанда.  
Он пел песнь раскаяния. Как его ранним утром поманили воды великой реки Андуин, как он вошел тайком в лес и увидел смуглую эльдар, не похожую на остальных, которых он видел раньше.  
«Ее кожа была цвета меда, а волосы темными, заправленными в длинную косу. Она разговаривала с цветами, пела им и сама им была подобна. Я решил не открываться и понаблюдать за ней. Она была чиста, как дитя и возвышенна духом, подобно самой Йаванне. Она говорила, а я слышал мелодию, сладкую и животворящую. Зеленые ростки от ее шепота наливались цветом, а эфир вокруг становился гуще. Она была безоружна и совсем одна. Я чувствовал музыку, такую светлую и прекрасную, что во мне взыграла гордыня и я захотел явить себя и впечатлить дитя эльдар. Из густой тени леса я вышел ей навстречу, приняв обличье во плоти, в простом наряде без оружия и доспехов.  
Черноволосая отпрянула от ягодного куста, завидев меня. Ее золотые глаза округлились и было слышно, как бьется ее сердце.  
— Не бойся меня. — произнес я на ее наречии. — Я путник из леса и ищу кров. Есть ли рядом мужи из вашего поселения?  
-Ты странный путник. Где же твоя ноша? Ты не похож на усталого странника, у которого воры отобрали пропитание и вещи.  
Ее музыка закончилась и я почувствовал испуг.  
— Но я и есть путник. — пытался я зачаровать незнакомку, но она лишь сделала шаг назад.  
— Иди другой дорогой. Здесь нет хода, Странник.  
Она выпрямила спину и я почувствовал в ней праведное, величественное семя Эру Илуватара. Она была совершенным его созданием - по-своему творила музыку, обладала искусной красотой и настоящей свободой. Непоколебимой и чистой.  
— Будь по-твоему. Я уйду, обещаю. Но прошу тебя спеть, как ты пела только что.  
Я посмотрел ей в глаза и попросил еще раз про себя.  
— Пой.  
Перворожденное дитя молча согласилась. Тихо и неуверенно дева начала петь. Ее голос становился все громче, она знала свою силу и пыталась направить ее на меня. Робко она посылала мне музыку, ключ, который получив, доброе сущее отражает обратно. Я без труда обманул этот импульс и сделал шаг в ее сторону. Она все еще сомневалась, но продолжала петь. Она поверила и это было ошибкой. Босые ноги чуть задрожали, будто при наступлении холода, ладони медленно повернулись ко мне оголяя нежные светлые запястья. Я почувствовал огонь внутри. Юная эльдар побледнела, но продолжала бороться, все посылая мне свою музыку, которая должна была оградить ее от неприятеля или очистить его помыслы.  
Я подошел совсем близко и взял ее за руку. В золотистых, как само Солнце, глазах я прочитал ее знание. Он знала, но не останавливалась. Мне виделись блики владений Аулэ, кузницы с великим горнилом, сады Валар, музыка, которая сотворила все. Она продолжала петь и огонь на время притих. Как же она была прекрасна. Положив палец на запястье, я заглянул ей в лицо открыв ей себя, Майрона.   
Вдруг тонкий холодный поток, будто ветер Манвэ прошел сквозь меня. Я подумав, что оказался в ловушке, увлекшись юной Перворожденной, взял в руки ее маленькую аккуратную голову и свернул шею.  
Музыка стихла. Я отпустил ее и стройное тело в светлом саване медленно упало на траву. Листва тотчас завяла, будто тронутая морозами и опала. Настала тишина. Лишь звуки вод Андуина, плескавшихся совсем далеко, были слышны сквозь лесную занавесу.  
Я внезапно почувствовал муки огня из глубин своего существа. Порядок был нарушен, красота загублена. Она смогла посмотреть в меня. Как такое могло случиться? Пламя стихло и наступила пустота, невыносимая даже для майа, она разрушала меня. Обернувшись снова духом, я покинул земли близ Андуина. Черной тенью метался я в окрестностях Железных гор, пытаясь унять вакуум, поселившийся во мне. Как она могла тронуть меня своей музыкой! Страх обуял мое существо, я продолжал скитаться меж гор, пока он не иссох в моем чреве, пока я не выжег эту песню из своей души огнем, понемногу разгоравшимся во мне».  
— Ты убил несчастное дитя, которое осмелилось тронуть твою душу, и уже вспомнил о кузнице Аулэ. Что же будет дальше? Когда мне придется убивать города и поселения, семьи таких же чудесных эльдар? Ты ведь в первый раз видел их так близко? До этого всю работу делали орки, направляемые велением твоей воли. Так скажи мне, сможет ли еще кто-нибудь заглянуть тебе в душу?  
Король мысленно велел встать майа перед ним. Когда Майрон выпрямился, то Мелькор увидел в уголках черных глаз несчастного искры синего пламени. Огромная мрачная фигура в темных доспехах выросла перед Майроном. Музыка его существа была спутанной и Мелькор почувствовал прилив ненавистного упоения и овладания душой любимого майа. Господин обхватил обгоревшей рукой его шею и, опаляя его лицо своим взглядом, повторил:  
«Посмеет ли кто-нибудь заглянуть в твою душу?»  
Жар мучительных объятий обуял тело Майрона, его дух ковался под натиском ужасного Властелина, разрушая мелодию постыдного воспоминания.  
«Нет. Нет! НЕТ!»  
Отрицание бурной волной накрыло трепещущее тело и дух майа. Ненависть за наказание и одновременно с этим благодарность за него наполнили горьким эфиром стены Ангбанда.  
Мелькор провел по светлому лику Майрона своими обугленными пальцами, отчего на нем остались три тлеющие смрадные борозды. Пепел тут же разлетелся по воздуху, но раны затянулись и лицо стало прежним.  
Получив прощение, слуга вышел за врата крепости и стал созерцать небо, но оно было непроглядно темным, как мысли его короля.  
Майрон проснулся. Кажется, время еще не успело продвинуться вперед, прошло какое-то мгновение, по меркам людей.  
«Саурон» — зазвучало в воздухе имя, которым его окрестили эльфы. Кажется, он был готов его принять. Близились новые времена, готовящие пленнику нуменорского государя новые испытания. Не позволяй никому заглянуть в твою душу, даже если это твой любимый Властелин, по которому ты поешь песни грусти, и которые никто, кроме тебя, не слышит.


End file.
